


Love me harder (Comic)

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Comics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Oswald, Dom/sub, Ed's red behind, M/M, OC dominatrix that appears for 2 pannels, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oswald's tie as a gag, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub!Edward, Whipping, aftercare in the epilogue, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Edward's all tied up and spread for punishment, whipped for his own pleasure and for Oswald to watch; in the office in the mansion. Oswald soon dismisses the hired dominatrix and finishes the scene himself, giving his boyfriend the pleasure he craves.Everything in this story is consensual. If you're worried about the OC female character, she only shows up in 2 panels (boxes) at the start and promptly leaves. Please, red the tags and read the epilogue at the end. This is a comic with the short epilogue written at the end, that's why there's such a small word count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my comics that was posted to Tumblr and that now needs a new home. I hope you enjoy it.  
> You can find my NSFW art on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ran_fandom_art) :D


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original epilogue was forever lost in the commotion with Tumblr’s ban on adult content and in haste to remove that kind of content from my Nygmobblepot blog, I have deleted the original post with it without saving the text elsewhere. I later realised that I wrote it directly in the post and that there is no backup of it. This version is based on my memory of it and the short, hand written notes.

Edward lay on his stomach in the king size bed. Oswald was beside him, dressed into his robe, tightly tied. A small plate with chocolate truffles was placed between them, couple of the items already shared between the two. Edward hissed as Oswald rubbed the suiting creme on his reddened flesh.

“I went a bit overboard, have I?” Oswald said, apologetic.

“No, it’s fine”, Edward replied, snuggling into the pillow. “I’ve had worse.”

 “Well, that’s no excuse…” Oswald put away the creme and picked up a tube of gel he used on his leg. Rubbed into the twisted knee and ankle, it caused a tingle as it warmed up the muscles and eased the pain. Once done, he put it away as well, wiped his hands with a wet wipe and lied down beside his boyfriend. Edward looked like he was lost in thought.

“You look like you have something on your mind, Edward.” Oswald swiped away the stray strands of hair that covered his forehead. Edward placed a truffle in his mouth, as if to avoid answering the question. In return, Oswald moved the plate to the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Edward, pulling him closer, on his side.

“Did you really mean it?” Edward finally spoke.

“That you’re the smartest person I met?”

“I’m the smartest person in Gotham, and you never left the city. It’s a fact that I’m the smartest person you met.” 

“Modest as always…” Oswald feigned being bored but, amusement was evident in his eyes.

“I meant the,” Edward paused in getting the words out, “other thing…” He looked away and down, avoiding Oswald’s gaze.

“Ed.” Oswald tilted Edward’s chin up with his fingers, making them look into each other’s eyes. “You are beautiful.” He stroked the younger man’s cheek. “Preicous.” The fingers tangled in his hair. “So handsome.” The hand on the back of Edward’s neck pulled him into a languid kiss, tasting of chocolate. Edward broke it, blushing to his ears and snuggled up, hiding his face into the crook where Oswald’s neck met his shoulder. He hugged the man he loved tightly, trapping him with his leg over Oswald’s.

“I love you, Oswald.” The words were muffled into the skin and the robe, but Oswald heard them perfectly.

“I love you, too.” He placed a kiss in the dark curls, holding the other in a tight embrace.


End file.
